Feedback Update: Fur 'n' Seek
August 17th, 2009 Another update, more feedback and more improvements to be made. You may be thinking: what can you change about a quest? Well, so did we! But, we've looked at what you've been telling us and tried to improve 'Fur 'n' Seek' as much as possible. So what have we done? Well to start with, the first wishlist is now required to start Fur 'n' Seek to make the quest just a little bit harder. It is now classified as 'intermediate' due to its requirements. For those who have faced the horrors of the skeletal horror, the bonesack(e) and ram skull helm(e) will now teleport you to the site of the horror once a day rather than once a week. When all the charges are used up, killing the skeletal horror will recharge the item. This will not only give you a new mode of transport but also another reason to face the minion of doom! Also, the original bonesack will now store 15 bones of 3 different types and the ram skull helm will store 10 bones of 2 different types. The enchanted version of both items will now also generate bones, much like Ava's attractor and accumulator, although much more slowly. The bones may be of any type and will be stored in the sack or helm. Speaking of helmets, those who battle the Odd Old Man's pet may receive a special reward if they fight it often enough. The white mask is a rare drop, similar to the black mask, will be of help to all those magical slayers out there. Should you kill the monster without the use of prayer, food, or healing familiars you will gain a 15k experience lamp for any skill over level 50. Should you gain over 80 slayer or 70 prayer, killing the horror will allow you to receive 5k slayer and 2k prayer everytime rather than the previously lower reward. Another bonus for high-leveled players is the ability to change the experience reward. Those 95 or more slayer may change the 5k reward to any other skill that is 95 or more. Similarly, players with 90 or more prayer can swap the 2k reward for another skill that is 90 or more. With a potential 37k experience to be had weekly, that's one big incentive to get slaying. That's all for this week and we hope you enjoy playing the game YOU helped to design! ---- White Mask The white mask is a reward from killing the skeletal horror. The horror will only drop the mask on rare occasions. The mask is virtually identical to the face of the skeletal horror. The mask will provide a 15% boost to the max hit and accuracy of magic spells against slayer targets - much like the black mask does with melee. The effects of the helm to not stack with any other boost. The mask also has ten charges that are invoked at random against any combat opponents, not just slayer task monsters. A charge lowers the opponent's strength level by 3-10. Once the charges are gone, there is no way to recharge it. This is again similar to the black mask, which can lower opponent's defence. The mask also gives players the ability to cast magic dart with any staff, not just a slayer's staff. Players must have 10 Defence, 20 Magic and 40 Combat to wear the white mask. Like the black mask, it can be combined with various items to make a slayer helmet. Both give exactly the same bonuses and both require 35 Slayer to wear. Both are none tradeable but the white mask version is obviously lighter. The method to make the helmets is exactly the same. Following the RuneTek 5 update, the white mask now gives a 10% bonus to spells' max hits when against a slayer task and a 5% bonus when against regular enemies.